This boy is trouble
by honestlypotter
Summary: My name's kunthavi , I owe this twitter account ( honestlypotter ) All characters belong to J.K.Rowling and copyrights belongs to her . Hmmmm , so this story is about Draco and Hermione encounters and I made it seem really cute c:
1. Chapter 1

This boy is trouble.

First Year

"So you're a mudblood?" "Yes Ron I am a mudblood, now can you please keep quiet I am trying to revise here" "Okay okay" Another day seemed to pass slowly as I was in the library with Harry and Ron trying to cram information into my head so that I can pass all my tests and well be the first in everything . Harry and Ron left earlier to see Professor Severus Snape as they failed one of their recent assignments. Harry and Ron bid me a farewell, and I told them I would meet them later. I just continued studying until Draco entered the library, and to my surprise he entered alone. He looked around the library with the same sense of arrogance and pride in his eyes and posture and the second he laid eyes on me he smirked he continued to walk towards another bookshelf. Thinking that was rather odd, I dismissed the thought and continued revising. Draco took some books about potions he and sat right in front of me and lowered his voice by a bit and asked "Hey granger mind tutoring me about potions?" Well , me , Hermione Granger being the most intellectual and reasonable person on earth replied "WHAT , WHAT DO YOU MEAN TUTOR YOU WHAT IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE" To my luck, there were only a few others left in the library to hear my outrage. Draco let out a cute chuckle and he said "you are the best in potions and I do not want to fail potions so please help me I will do anything" "Stop calling me mudblood" "Why" "Because I have a name and it's not a mudblood" "What's wrong with being a mudblood? Why are you ashamed of it I thought you held pride in it? I am sorry then granger but please me teach me potions and I will never ever call you a mudblood again" I looked around to see whether any first years were around and there was no one , thinking this would be no harm , I gave draco a long sigh and nodded my head. Draco smiled at me and opened the potions book.

This boy is trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

First Year

Chapter 2

It's been a week since I tutored Draco, and a week since he's called me a mudblood. It feels good I must admit but I have to straight things up in my head, he's draco malfoy for goodness sake he doesn't like me , I mean why would he right. Great Hermione , draco has made you talk to yourself again, I wished I had a friend whom is a girl I could talk too, that would help.

After the meaningless conversation I had in my head I made my way towards the library, then I saw Draco Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle , wanting to avoid Draco I hid behind a pillar, and waited till they left. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were just standing around talking, out of a blue Draco asked his friends , "I wonder how Granger gets her good grades" Crabbe and Goyle obviously shocked replied "Why do we care ? Wait hold on, why do you care ?" "I care because I want to get good grades unlike you two nitwits" I had to hold my laughter on that one, all 3 of them left and I had my eyes on Draco. Draco had this unbelievable blonde hair, and he was really cute I had to admit, under my boiling heaps of hatred for him.

I made my way to the library, I almost ran as I had to rush my charms assignment. I walked into the library and sat down to catch a breath before I went book hunting. I went to look for charms books, and saw Draco again in the library which is rather odd as I just saw him a few minutes ago.

"Draco I just saw you down the hallway how come you're in the library already" Draco seemed shocked but he smiled and replied "You were in the hallway ? I didn't see you, were you hiding from me granger ?" "I wasn't hiding, the hallway was rather packed , and probably didn't see me , I just glanced at you and walked away" "Impossible, I would have seen you granger, I would have. You were hiding weren't you?" "Look how did you come to the library so fast?" "There's a shortcut princess, if you haven't heard"

Draco Lucius Malfoy just called me a princess.

My heart might or might not have skipped a beat.


End file.
